List of Ride Armor enemies
List of soldier enemies from the Mega Man X series that use Ride Armors and Ride Chasers. Ride Armor enemies Armor Soldier is a Maverick enemy in Mega Man X. They are seen piloting a Ride Armor in Chill Penguin's and Sting Chameleon's stages, as well as the second Sigma Fortress stage. Armor Soldier was originally a low ranked soldier from a military corps. If approached without a Ride Armor, they will be standing nearby their own Armor, looking back and forth for targets. It is possible in this instance to dash quickly and steal their Ride Armor, or destroy them outright with a charge shot. If their Ride Armor is stolen, they will attack by standing still and firing occasional "Buster" shots. Rideloid-G Rideloid-G (ライドロイドＧ, also called Ride loid-G) is a enemy soldier in Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme that are seen piloting the new Rabbit Ride Armor in Wheel Gator's stage, Dinosaur Tank. They also replace the Armor Soldiers in Chill Penguin's stage in Mega Man Xtreme. Rideloid-G was programmed for urgent action, and did not pilot the Rabbit Ride Armor very skillfully, since it was still practicing it. In Mega Man X2, the Rideloid-G will first appear outside their Ride Armors. If X takes his Armor, he will attack with Buster shots. Ride Armor This stationary enemy, known only as Ride Armor, appears in Tunnel Rhino's stage and the last stage of Mega Man Xtreme 2. It shoots two missiles and a electric spheres that rolls through the floor. This Ride Armor is similar to the Hawk Ride Armor, possibly being a modification of it. One punch from the Rabbit Ride Armor is enough to defeat it. Raiden Raiden (ライデン) is an enemy from Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5 that uses the Raiden Ride Armor (where his name comes from). They appear in Magma Dragoon's, Slash Beast's, and Mattrex's stage. Eagle G Eagle G (イーグルＧ), is an enemy from the final stages of Mega Man X5 that uses a modified Eagle Ride Armor equipped with a shield. Proto Ride Proto Ride (プロトライド) is an enemy from Mega Man X7, a type of Ride Armor piloted by Runnerbombs. It attacks with laser beams, missiles, and tackles. They appear in Vanishing Gungaroo's stage and in the Crimson Palace. Golem The Golem Ride Armor is used by enemy soldiers in Bamboo Pandamonium's stage and is able to deliver powerful punches. It's similar to the Cyclops Ride Armor, but lack the electromagnetic gun on the shoulder. They come equipped with a drill in the right hand and claw on the left; they also appear in different colors. It is possible to destroy only the soldier, allowing the player to use the Ride Armor. Ride Chaser enemies Road Riders are the enemies using the Cheval Ride Chaser in Overdrive Ostrich's stage in Mega Man X2. They are a motorcycle gang that acts as scouts for the X-Hunters, and were originally members of the Road Attackers. They are enemies of the Crash Roaders. They are mentioned by Zero in Mega Man X7 when encountering Ride Boarski. Hornet Hornet (ハーネット) is the name of the enemy soldiers from Jet Stingray's stage in Mega Man X4 that uses the Hornet Ride Chaser, a modified version of the Adion Ride Chaser. Like the Road Riders before them, they're Repliforce's recon scouts. Kelpie Kelpie is a Ride Chaser from Mega Man X8 used by enemy soldiers in Avalanche Yeti's stage that try to run over the player from the front and back, and some speed up by popping a wheelie. Trivia *The Armor Soldiers can talk in the Rockman X manga. Similar enemies *Sniper Joe *Hanged Reploid *REX-2000 *Metall Ride *Road Attackers Category:Mega Man X1 enemies Category:Mega Man X2 enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Reploid Enemies